The present invention relates generally to the fields of visual signals and visual safety devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a visual signaling system for enabling a driver of a vehicle to precisely and safely position the vehicle in a parking space, garage or relative to some other objects.
Parking a vehicle in a confined space can be difficult. When the vehicle is moved into the space, traveling in either forward or backward direction, the potential exists for the driver to incorrectly estimate the confines of the space in relation to the physical dimensions of the vehicle. The consequence of this is the possibility of contact between the vehicle and other property (wall, garage door, another vehicle, etc.) within close vicinity to the vehicle. This contact may result in damage to the vehicle and/or the other property.
The driver""s incorrect estimation is a concern even if the driver is exercising due care. There are several reasons for this. First, it can be difficult to judge the appropriate target position for the vehicle. Factors that are weighed in this judgment include the appropriate amount of space needed for the operation of certain features of the vehicle (car doors, car hoods, car trunks, etc.), the appropriate amount of space needed for the operation of features of property in the vicinity of the vehicle (garage doors, structural doors, etc.), and access to other property (other vehicles, storage, etc.). Second, it is difficult to judge the size of a vehicle while it is being operated. Third, the confined space in which to park the vehicle may be so physically confining that the margin of error for the driver""s judgment can be extremely small.
Property damage due to vehicle parking mistakes is also a risk management problem from the point of view of insurance companies. If a way can be found to minimize such accidents, then insurance claims would decrease. A competitive advantage could be realized by an insurance company if they can manage risk for their own policy holders so as to minimize such accidents.
One solution to the problem is to employ the assistance of a separate person not positioned within the vehicle to aid the driver in navigating the vehicle into the appropriate position within the confined space. However, in most instances, this is not a practical solution. Other solutions use range finding devices to convey to the driver the amount of distance between the vehicle and other objects. This solution is cost prohibitive and is not pragmatic. The solution to this problem must be one that is exercisable by the driver alone without any assistance from another person and must be affordable to the average driver.
There have been previous attempts to solve this problem under the above criteria which have employed the use of various devices in order to allow a single driver to appropriately position a vehicle. One example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,287 to Rankila, Mar. 13, 2001, discloses a device for positioning a vehicle in a predetermined location. This device is comprised of two spatially separated but conjoined planar surfaces, the first of which is mounted on a wall and the second is extended toward the driver. While this device will assist the driver in positioning the vehicle when the second planar surface is aligned with and obscures a portion of the first planar surface, it has several drawbacks. In its rigid form, the device actually provides another obstruction that could cause damage to a vehicle because the distance required to separate the first and second surfaces must be of more than negligible in order for this device to operate properly (too short of a distance would provide too great of a tolerance in the desired parking position). In its retractable embodiment, the device would require a driver to exit the vehicle in order to reset the device into its operable position before attempting to position the vehicle. This is extremely inconvenient to the driver. Finally this device requires the driver""s attention to be focused on the device and not on the pertinent surroundings in the parking space. This lack of attention on the pertinent surroundings could cause more extensive damage than what the device is attempting to correct.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758 to Sanders, Mar. 21, 1989, which discloses a device for positioning a car in a garage. This device comprises lateral and longitudinal positioning members. Lateral alignment is achieved when the lateral positioning members are aligned. Longitudinal alignment is achieved when the headlights of the vehicle being operated are reflected, through the use of a mirror, into the driver""s eyes. This device also has several drawbacks. First, it can only be used when parking in a forward moving direction since it must be mounted on the wall opposite the entry to the parking space. The device could not be mounted on the garage door to allow for backing into the parking space, by virtue of the obvious fact that the garage door must, necessarily, be in the open position to allow for access to the parking space. Secondly, it requires the driver""s strict attention to the device to perceive the lateral alignment of the lateral positioning members, thus distracting the driver from the other pertinent surroundings. Thirdly, the operation of the device requires the device to reflect the vehicle""s headlights directly into the driver""s eyes, thus creating a hazardous situation. Finally, relying on the driver""s headlights for alignment may be difficult during the day if the parking space is exposed to light. Also, using headlights during the day increases the opportunity for drivers to leave their headlights on after exiting the vehicle, thus depleting the battery of the vehicle.
Yet another example of a car positioning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,357 to Viscovich, Jul. 7, 1992, which utilizes a mirror mounted on a surface in a garage to reflect light to the side rear-view mirror on a vehicle. The invention operates by reflecting the illuminated brake lights into the side rear-view mirror when the vehicle is properly positioned. The shortcomings of this invention involve requiring the driver""s attention to be focused on the rear-view mirror, thus distracting the driver from other pertinent surroundings. In addition, the tolerance of proper positioning is inherently large as the mirrors will reflect all incident light and the driver must judge the magnitude or intensity of the reflected light in order to properly position a vehicle. This could lead to imprecise positioning of the vehicle.
All of the previous attempts do not adequately solve the vehicle positioning problem. Thus, what is needed is a device and method for using that device that 1) helps drivers park their cars more accurately, 2) does not require strict attention to the device, 3) functions properly while a vehicle is traveling in both forward and backward directions, and 4) provides for moderately precise positioning of a vehicle without creating further hazards in the parking space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way to signal a driver when to stop a vehicle in a parking space without requiring the help of an assistant or expensive technology.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a visual signal device that signals a driver when to stop a vehicle in a parking space without requiring the focused attention of the driver to be on the signal device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a visual signal device that signals a driver when to stop a vehicle in a parking space that can be utilized while traveling in either forward or backward directions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a visual signal device combined with a medium for visual advertising.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a visual signal device that works in poorly-lighted conditions as well as well-lighted conditions.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable visual signal device that signals a driver when to stop a vehicle in a parking place when that vehicle is properly positioned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a visual signal device that will not damage a vehicle if that vehicle collides with the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system that helps drivers park their vehicles more accurately, which can be mass distributed at an economically reasonable cost.
The foregoing and other objects will be apparent from the drawings and the description set forth herein.
This invention relates to a visual signal device that aids a driver of a vehicle to position that vehicle in a precise location. The signal device allows the driver to use his peripheral vision to properly position the vehicle. The signal device is positioned on a wall or other structure adjacent a parking space, where such wall or other structure has a surface that is at least approximately parallel to the direction of travel of the vehicle. In one embodiment, as a vehicle first travels into the parking space, the proximal side of the device obstructs the distal side of the device and, therefore, only the proximal side is within the driver""s field of view. Upon attaining the optimal position within the parking space, the distal side of the device comes within the driver""s field of vision, engaging the driver""s peripheral vision, and signaling the driver to stop the vehicle. The proximal and distal sides of the device are of colors and/or materials such that the contrast between the proximal and distal sides is readily apparent. In a different embodiment, as the vehicle first travels into the parking space, both the proximal and distal sides are within the driver""s field of view. Upon attaining the optimal position within the parking space, the proximal side of the device disappears from the driver""s field of view signaling the driver to stop the vehicle. The proximal and distal sides of the device are of such colors and/or materials that again, the contrast between the proximal and distal sides is readily apparent. These proximal and distal sides can be formed by folding the device along designated lines or manipulating the device using multiple layers of signal surfaces
The invention, when placed in operational configuration, is entirely passive as there are no moving parts. The stop signal is effective simply by the movement of the car relative to the stationary device such that either the distal side suddenly is within the field of view of the driver or the proximal side disappears from the field of view of the driver when the vehicle attains an optimal position within the parking space.
The invention is uniquely advantageous over the prior art in that it is converted from a shipping configuration to the operational configuration with relative ease. The shipping configuration is such that it can be mass mailed and is no larger nor heavier than an ordinary mailer of conventional size. The invention converts from the shipping configuration to the operational configuration by manipulation of the various surfaces. Some embodiments require at least one folded surface to be releasably attached to the mounting surface surfaces in order to function appropriately while in operational formation. The invention is further advantageous in that the material of the device is of such a quality so that it remains durable when attached to wall in the operational configuration but does not provide any additional obstacles within the parking space nor is capable of causing damage to the vehicle if a driver improperly negotiates the parking space.